A New Addition
by DaniTrainer13
Summary: When Valerie Blackwell's parents die, she is given to their old family friend Lois Pewterschmidt. The stoic girl has no idea what she is getting into as she gets into adventures and mishaps. Set before and in Season 3


When Valerie Blackwell's parents die and she is given to her parents' old friend Lois Pewterschmidt, the stoic girl doesn't realize she's in for a world of surprises. Set before and in Season 3.

Valerie Blackwell silently read the note presented to her by the agent assigned to take her away.

 _My dearest Valerie,_ _If you are reading this, then we have passed on to the afterlife and you have no current caretaker. Valerie, we have a friend in Quahog, Rhode Island. Her name is Lois Pewterschmidt, and she and her family will take care of you._ _We love you always, your parents_

Val felt tears brimming in her eyes as she read, but she blinked them away. No one would ever see her cry, she told herself determinedly, because she would never show weakness by getting close to people or showing emotion. Never again. "Pack your bags," the agent said. "You're going to Quahog."

Approximately two weeks later, Val stood with her three suitcases outside of a yellow house with a red door and a blue roof as the agent talked to a woman in a green shirt, beige pants and red heels, with bright orange hair. They were speaking in hushed tones, but she could hear them. "Valerie's mother and father worked at a bank, where they were shot during a robbery. The perp esc-" "I can hear you, you know." Val said, brushing her firey red curls away from her face. The agent winced. "I'm sorry for your loss." The woman said. "Sorry? Sorry doesn't change anything," Val stated, brushing by the woman and into the house. A baby in red overalls and a white dog were eyeing her curiously. After a few seconds, the dog approached her on its hind legs, extending its front right paw towards her. "Hi, I'm Brian, and this is Stewie," the dog spoke, gesturing towards the baby with his left paw. "So?" Val said, crossing her arms. "I think he wants you to shake his paw, idiot." Stewie said, glaring at her. "I don't really care, you little brat." Stewie gasped, his face livid. "Dog, she just called me a brat!" Val silently pulled her phone out of her pocket and her collapsible headphones followed. Brian had responded to Stewie with a snide comment. Although she couldn't hear the comment, she knew it was snide because Stewie's face turned an angry shade of red. Changing the song to Ariana Grande's 'thank u, next' she nodded to the beat as it came on. Then the orange-haired lady walked in, saying something to Val, but because of the headphones, she didn't hear. The lady grabbed her shoulder, making her jump about a foot in the air and retreat to the opposite side of the room before removing her headphones from her head. Glaring at the woman, she snapped at her. "What?" "I'm going to show you to the room you'll be sharing with Meg." "Yay, I get to share a room," stated Val in a deadpan voice. She followed the woman, who introduced herself as Lois, led her to a room upstairs. As soon as Val saw the room, she gagged. "I'm not living in some mostly pink hellhole!" Her attention fell onto the girl sitting in the middle of the single bed in the room. "And I'm not sleeping in an already occupied bed!" "Really?" Stewie's voice rang out from the bottom of the staircase. "I had you figured for a slut." Brian was standing near him, and as soon as he saw the murderous glare Val gave Stewie, he dragged the kid off to another room. "I need my guitar. And my stuff." Val ran outside, grabbing two suitcases and setting them inside the house. Bolting out one last time to grab her guitar case and sling it over her shoulder, she came back in to find Lois and a fat man assembling a bed in… What was her name again? Midge? Midge's room. "Who's the fatso?" "Who you calling fatso!?" "You. Get over it." "Why I oughta-" "Peter!" Lois shouted to the fat man. "This is Valerie Blackwell. She'll be staying with us." "But-" This is the time where Val put on her headphones and turned on Lauren Aquilina's 'King'. Unbeknownst to herself, when she got to her favorite part, she was singing the lyrics abit quietly, but still noticeablely.

"There's method in my madness,

There's no logic in your sadness,

You don't gain a single thing from misery,

Take it from me~"

She was smiling, which was quite surprising from what the family had seen of the girl. Brian and Stewie and another boy in a dark blue shirt looked in, wondering what ask the noise was and why it stopped so abruptly. Soon the song ended and Val realized that she was being watched. "What are you idiots looking at!?" Everyone seemed to snap out of a trance. "And who the fuck are you?" That was directed to the boy in the blue shirt. "Chris Griffin." Pretty soon the bed was made and stuck in a corner. "Hey guys, let's go downstairs while Valerie unpacks." Lois headed out of the room and the others followed suit. She unpacked a bit, before changing into an oversized hoodie and a plaid skirt with black combat boots, then decided to head downstairs to see what the others were doing. It couldn't hurt, right? She headed into the living room, unnoticed by everyone but the dog, who was facing her direction. "-so I'd like you to be nicer to her than you would normally. She deserves spec-" "I don't want to be treated any differently than you would normally. I don't need to be treated differently!" A surge of emotions that she had been keeping in since her parents' deaths rise up, overwhelming her. Sadness from the deaths, anger at her parents for leaving her, and fear that she would be alone forever. A small choked sound emitted from her throat, once again only noticed by the dog as she turned and fled up the stairs. She took off her boots, curled up in her bed, and finally allowed the tears to come.


End file.
